Problem: Emily was assigned problems 21 through 60 for homework tonight. If Emily did all of the problems she was assigned, how many problems did she do?
Answer: Instead of counting problems 21 through 60, we can subtract 20 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 40. We see that Emily did 40 problems. Notice that she did 40 and not 39 problems.